


Sweet Triangle

by babayaga888



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Love Triangle, M/M, Possessive Dean, Smut, cuteness, don't take it too serious, third wheel Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babayaga888/pseuds/babayaga888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami and Dean, two crazy guys madly in love with each other - and Roman, trying to fit in. It's not always easy but also lots of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Perverts

**Author's Note:**

> This story has no intention of coming across as realistic or anything. It's just for fun and the celebration of Sami Callihan's gorgeousness :P
> 
> I'm not hiding the fact that I was inspired by the wonderful story 'Celebration' by jimmysusumu :)
> 
> Smut lies ahead. You have been warned…

Sami was hanging over the rest of the backseat of the car, moaning and grabbing at the luggage in the trunk for support, while Dean and Roman took turns fucking him.

“Oh God, yes, that's good… keep doing that…” he encouraged Roman, who was at it right now, with both hands on Sami's hips, driving himself deep inside of him.

Dean bounced up and down impatiently beside them, mumbling: “Hurry up, hurry up,” while he stroked his own dick.

Sami was a sweating mess when Roman was done eventually and moved aside to let Dean take over. Dean pulled Sami's head up by the hair cautiously and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Ready for me, Sami-boy?” he asked softly and Sami nodded. Dean wrapped his arms around him to hold him upright and slowly pushed in. Sami leaned his head back, a drawn-out moan coming from his parted lips. Dean pressed his cheek against the sweaty side of Sami's head and thrust up into him. When he felt getting close to his orgasm he took Sami's cock in his hand and stroked it with the rhythm of his rocking hips until they both came. Dean pulled out at the last moment and pushed Sami forward against the backrest so he could watch his seed spilling all over him.

Roman raised an eyebrow at that.

“What?” Dean asked, slumping into the seat.

“Nothing,” Roman said innocently and then turned to Sami, who slid down the backrest and plopped onto his back. “You okay there?” Roman was always a bit worried about how much Sami could take.

“Yeah,” Sami breathed, “couldn't be better.” He had his legs pulled up and spread like he couldn't feel anymore comfortable, the insides of his thighs glistening with Dean's cum trickling down. Roman saw the glinting in Dean's eyes. “Oh no.”

Dean took Sami's knees and pushed his legs apart even wider. He lowered his head between them and dragged his tongue in a long swipe along Sami's thigh, licking up the white liquid.

“That is so gross,” Roman groaned, unable to avert his gaze though.

Sami snickered and Dean made a show of licking the other leg too. Then he sat up with a very satisfied expression on his face and said to Roman: “You should try it sometimes.”

Roman scrunched his face. “Come on, get dressed, you perverts.”

“Why?” Sami asked. He was still lying there with Dean sitting between his legs.

“Because we have to find a place to sleep. Or do you wanna stay in that rental the whole night?”

“We slept in cars a lot back then,” Sami said.

“Oh yeah,” Dean nodded emphatically.

Roman was already completely dressed again while the other two were still naked. He gave them an impatient look. “Maybe you can sleep in a car, you don't take up much space, but I'm definitely too big for that.”

“Hey, I'm not that small,” Sami protested and sat up eventually.

Dean smiled affectionately and pulled Sami into a playful headlock to press a kiss to the jet black mess of hair on his head. “You're perfect,” he said to him and Roman rolled his eyes.

 _Those two_ , he thought, climbing into the front seat, while said two finally started to look for their clothes, scattered around everywhere in the car.

“So, where do you wanna go to?” he asked to speed up the process. He craved a hot shower and a soft bed.

“I saw a motel down the street,” Dean said while pulling up his jeans.

“I'm more in the mood for a five star hotel,” Sami piped up. “I just can't afford it. You two WWE superstars should be able to pay for it though.”

 _Sassy little shit_ , Roman thought. “Sounds good to me, but I'm only paying for myself.”

“Don't worry,” Dean said to Sami, “I'll pay for you.”

“Thanks.” Sami threw Roman a slightly smug look and gave Dean a loud smacking kiss on the cheek.

Roman bit back a snarky comment and looked over his shoulder. “Are you dressed?”

Both nodded like they were good boys and Roman started the engine.

It wasn't always easy for him to be with the two of them. He was most definitely a third wheel and according to his own opinion the only one running smoothly. But there were times, like moments ago, when he felt handicapped because he couldn't let go like they did. Especially Sami. He had never met a person before, let alone had sex with one, who was so fucking hot. And the reason for it was that he let himself fall into it so unreservedly. And he, Roman, wasn't like that. He wanted to stay in control and maybe his head got in the way a little too often. Sometimes he felt left out because of that, although he knew it was his own problem.


	2. Roman Complains

Roman was really glad when the door of their room closed behind them.

“Can you two behave like decent people for once?” he asked exasperatedly, dropping his suitcase onto the nearest bed.

“What, what did we do?” Sami gave him a wide-eyed look.

“Oh, he's just being prude again,” Dean said dismissively and discarded his things, including his leather jacket, to the floor.

“Right, it's my fault,” Roman grumbled. “The receptionist gave us a really weird look. Three grown men wanting to share a room...”

“Listen, if you feel so embarrassed by us why don't you stay away from us and get your own room?” Dean said impatiently. “Come on, Sami, let's take a shower.” He took the younger man by the wrist and pulled him towards the bathroom. Roman opened his mouth to counter but the door was shut into his face and locked.

He sighed and sat down onto the bed. He rubbed his face with both hands, tired and slightly over challenged with the situation. Maybe six days in a row was too much to spend with Dean and Sami. He was getting a little oversensitive with their constant display of affection and sexuality. As much as he liked being part of their sexual activities... was it really so hard to keep their hands off of each other for five minutes. Like, moments ago, when Dean had smacked Sami's ass when he had walked into the elevator in front of him - for everyone in the lobby to see.

Roman looked up when he heard noises from inside the bathroom. It was Sami, squealing and laughing.

Maybe they wanted to be alone for once and get rid of him, he mused. But if so, they would have just said it. Usually none of them had any problems with vocalizing their wishes. And they wouldn't have insisted so loudly on taking a room together in front of the receptionist - much to Roman's chagrin. Not that he was opposed to sharing a room. He would have handled it differently though.

In fact, he didn't want to be alone. Somehow he had grown attached to the guys over the past week and that wasn't all because of the great sex. Right?

 

It took them half an hour to get out of the bathroom again and they came out completely naked.

“You're still there,” Dean said when he saw Roman lying on the bed.

He sat up. “Yeah. I'm sorry for complaining.” He looked at them with that innocent, regretful expression on his face, that no one could resist for long. “I really like being with you. It's just hard for me when you're so… let's just say you're a little too much sometimes.”

“So you're staying with us?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, if that's okay with you?”

Dean shrugged. “Sure, I have nothing to complain about.”

Sami laughed and climbed onto the double bed. “I think he just doesn't wanna miss out on my ass tonight.”

Roman got up and protested but they didn't listen to him.

“Yeah, I wouldn't wanna miss that either,” Dean said laughing and followed Sami underneath the covers, where they both settled in cozily. Roman stood there between the beds, feeling a little moronic - when he noticed the look Sami was regarding him with.

“Why don't we take a piece of _his_ ass for a change?”

Roman's eyes widened. “What?”

Dean gave him a considering look and a dirty grin appeared on his face. “Yeah, why not?” he said to Sami. Both beamed at him expectantly.

“What? No - “

“Come on.” Sami leaned forward and reached out for Roman's arm.

Roman stood stock-still. He didn't want to come across as prude or coward and he certainly wanted to show his good will but he had never let somebody do this to him before.

Dean was smirking as if he already knew that Roman was going to chicken out. Sami on the other hand seemed to genuinely want to show him a good time. Both made Roman finally give in and he climbed onto their bed.

They had been given a three bed room with one double and one single bed. Like parents with one child, Roman had thought when they were standing at the reception.

He took off his shirt and his pants. Dean was watching like he still didn't believe that Roman was going through with this.

“Stop staring,” Roman said to him, “and start doing something.”

Dean pursed his lips. “Oh really, you want me to do something?” He grinned and then he attacked Roman, bringing him down onto the mattress face first. He put a knee onto his back and looked at Sami. “He's all yours.”

Roman shot him a glare over his shoulder. “Not funny.”

Sami laughed though. He tousled Roman's hair and patted his cheek. “Relax.” A word he was going to hear a lot more that night. “We're not gonna hurt you,” Sami assured him.

“Just a little,” Dean added. He was still hovering over the big Samoan, keeping him in place with his weight, although Roman could have thrown him off if he had really wanted to. Dean leaned down and kissed his neck, while Sami was hanging from the bed, rummaging threw his stuff until he found the lube. “Got it,” he called and raised his arm with the bottle in the air and rolled onto his back.

Roman closed his eyes, he began to sweat slightly. Dean felt his tension and stroked his hair in what he thought was a soothing gesture. “Just relax, big guy,” he said.

With much coaxing and caressing and teasing they brought him to give in and let them both take him one after the other.

“Not so bad, huh?” Sami asked with a breathless voice when he was on top of him, slowly rocking his hips.

“No, actually...” Roman groaned, clutching the pillows with both hands, “it feels… good.” He was lying half on his side, half on his stomach with Dean in front of him, who had a hand wrapped around his dick, moving it in the same pace as Sami's thrusts. Roman's eyes fell shut, he was so close. Sami inside of him felt so good; his moans against his ear; Dean's large hand pulling at his dick. Suddenly he felt kind of safe between their hot and heavy bodies and he let go. Sami followed him a moment later into the much too short bliss of orgasm with a ragged moan.

“Beautiful,” Dean said in a slightly dreamy voice and wiped his hand on the sheets. Sami rolled off of Roman, who stayed the way he was, with his eyes still closed, his breathing slowly getting back to normal.

“Everything okay?” Sami asked him and put a hand on his shoulder. Roman nodded and eventually stretched his body. He felt so relaxed and oddly satisfied. This whole thing had turned out much different from what he had thought it would be. And he was kind of proud of himself that he had managed it so well. Even Dean had been much more careful than he had ever expected from him. He really had surprised him with his gentleness after he had seen the way he manhandled Sami sometimes. But he had the suspicion that Sami liked exactly that.

Dean's voice brought him back from his musings, ordering Sami to lie down in the middle. Sami climbed over Roman and settled into Dean's embrace. He said that he enjoyed their threesomes.

“We should do a double penetration,” was Dean's comment.

“A what? Jesus, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that,” Roman huffed.

“I meant with Sami, knucklehead,” Dean set him straight.

“Oh. Thank God,” Roman sighed.

Sami chuckled. “I'd love that.”

“I know you would. You're such a slut.” Dean smiled, stroking Sami's face affectionately.

Roman just wondered - once again. Somehow the two lunatics were perfect for each other. Dean was the dominant one - at least at first sight. Sami wasn't exactly submissive, he just liked being used as some kind of sex toy. Something Dean would probably never allow anyone. And although Sami let Dean order him around in bed and do all kinds of kinky things to him, Roman was sure that when push comes to shove, Dean would follow Sami to the end of the world without a question. Sami was strong, even more so since he let Dean and Roman have their way with him. For this was a rather special kind of courage needed and Roman knew that.


	3. Like Light Does Moths

They went to a bar. Or a club? Roman wasn't much of a party animal, so he wasn't sure. Anyway, there was a long bar on one side and a small dance floor on the other. Roman was sitting at a table with his back to the wall, keeping an eye on both of his boys. He enjoyed being alone for once but not lonely, watching the people around him.

Dean was at the bar chatting with some of their co-workers. And Sami was in the middle of the dance floor with his arms up in the air, obviously having a great time. Roman had been staring at him for several minutes now, mesmerized. The sexy little motherfucker could dance.

No, in fact, he couldn't but nonetheless... the way he moved was so appealing because he didn't care. He had fun and he was attracting people like light does moths. There was a whole bunch of women around him getting closer, some of them trying to get his attention.

Roman couldn't help but smile. Fortunately Dean was busy elsewhere. There was a chance that he would have grabbed Sami's wrist and dragged him out of here immediately, fearing his precious lover would go astray.

Sami didn't seem to be interested though. He liked people in general and saw no reason to be rude or anything but he didn't encourage them either.

Eventually Roman walked over to him, slowly working his way through the crowd until he reached him from behind. He just couldn't resist and put his hands on Sami's hips. The younger man flinched slightly and turned his head. A smile spread on his face when he saw Roman. “Hey.”

Roman leaned down a bit and said into his ear: “You're very sexy.” _And you don't even know it_ , he added in his mind.

“Aw, thanks,” Sami replied with a crooked grin and took a step back - if on purpose or because of the crowd Roman couldn't tell - so that his ass bumped into Roman's thighs. It made him bite back a groan. He wasn't sure how far he was allowed to go in public but shaking along with Sami's movements couldn't be wrong right? And the ladies surrounding them were delighted. Sami lifted his arms over his head and hooked his hands behind Roman's neck, glancing up at him with sparkling mischief in his eyes. Roman swallowed hard. His jeans were getting much too tight in the front, with Sami rubbing against him.

“If we weren't in public I would take you right here and now,” Roman heard himself say close to Sami's ear. So far he had never been the one starting things. Sami laughed.

“You shouldn't go for that without Dean,” he said. “He might get pissed at you.”

“Right.” Roman tried to dismiss it all as a joke. However, Sami was right, they had never talked about the possibility of Roman and Sami having sex on their own. Sami was Dean's and Roman could easily imagine Dean having objections if they did something without him.

He felt a little dizzy and had to close his eyes for a moment. Looking for support he wrapped his arms around Sami's waist. It was hot and very crowded in the small space, the music was loud and curious looks were falling on them from all sides. Roman had to pull back. He needed space and distance before his crotch would explode.

“I need some air,” he said to Sami, who nodded, and he left the dance floor. The crowd closed behind him, zeroing in on Sami.

As soon as Roman had left, a woman stepped up to Sami. She had watched them for a while now and she said: “Hey, if you and your friend are looking for a threesome tonight I'd be available.”

Sami blinked. She had a big smile all over her face and she clearly wasn't sober.

“Thanks, but we already have someone,” he said and looked over to the bar, where Dean and Roman stood.

The woman followed his gaze and lifted her eyebrows. “Him?”

“Yeah.”

“I see,” she said with a grin. “Have fun. No hard feelings.” With that she retreated into the dancing crowd.

 

When Roman approached Dean at the bar he decided to straight up ask.

Dean turned towards him. “Where's Sami?”

“On the dance floor, driving the ladies wild.”

Dean craned his neck to get a look at him between all the other people.

“Don't worry,” Roman said amused, “he's a good boy.” _That's_ _my_ _chance_ , he thought, and continued: “He even turned me down because he thinks you wouldn't like it if we had sex without you.”

Now he had the other man's full attention. Dean eyed him, frowning slightly and Roman felt compelled to go on. “Would you? I mean, you know I like him - by now - and I would always treat him well.”

Dean tapped his fingers on the counter, looking at the wall of bottles behind the bar, considering. This was kind of stupid, Roman thought. Standing there waiting, like he had asked to borrow the neighbor's kid's favorite toy.

“I have to think about it,” Dean said eventually and Roman had no choice than to say: “Okay.”

Sami appeared next to them. He was hot and a bit sweaty.

“There you are.” Dean pulled him close and kissed him. Thoroughly.

Roman couldn't help but think that he was showing off who Sami belonged to. He couldn't look away though and his dick started to demand attention again. They broke apart but Dean kept his arms around the other man.

“A woman asked me if she could have a threesome with me and Roman,” Sami told them grinning.

“Really?” Roman looked towards the dance floor.

“What did you say?” Dean wanted to know.

“That we already have a third person.”

Dean let out a snicker and shoved his hand in one of the back pockets on Sami's shorts.

“Wouldn't it be nice to be with a woman once for a change?” Roman pondered.

They both looked at him as if he had said something stupid. Dean scrunched his face and Sami shrugged.

“I don't know, that got boring a long time ago.”

And Dean said: “Actually, sex with every person that isn't Sami is boring.”

Roman gave them an incredulous look and shook his head.

“Aw, you're so sweet,” Sami said to Dean smiling from ear to ear.

“No I'm horny,” Dean growled and yanked Sami in for a rough kiss.

“Me to,” Roman piped up. “Can we go home now.”


	4. Storage Room Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted two chapters today because they are so short...

“We don't need to leave for that,” Dean said. He hopped down from the bar stool, took a quick look around and then led them towards a corridor, holding Sami by the hand. Roman was glad when they passed by the washrooms because he really didn't want to have sex next to a toilet. He could absolutely imagine Dean and Sami being not so picky and they probably had done it there before.

At the end of the corridor was another door and behind it a storage room full of beer cases and other bottles in crates.

They peered into the dimly lit room. No one was there.

“This is perfect,” Dean said, spinning around and pulling Sami with him in some sort of dance. Roman closed the door firmly behind them, already worrying that someone might come in and catch them.

Dean found a place behind some crates where he could bend Sami over and was already getting started when Roman asked: “You sure you wanna do this here? I mean, there isn't even a lock on the door - “

“Stop whining and get over here,” Dean commanded and Roman obliged with a sigh. “No risk, no fun,” he added with a dirty grin. He shoved Sami against the wall while Roman walked over to them. Sami took him by the arm and pulled him in. Roman remembered his tremendous arousal from before and leaned down to kiss him. Sami threaded one hand into his hair. He moaned and Roman could see from the corner of his eye that Dean had his hand shoved down the front of Sami's pants. Roman enjoyed the open-mouthed kiss. Sami was leaning up to him as best as he could and Roman grabbed his other hand and pinned it against the wall above his head. It all happened without resistance. Sami was all willingness and squirming desire.

Eventually Dean broke them apart by pulling Sami away from the wall. “Where's the lube?” he asked while he pushed him over the crates. Sami reached down and produced a small bottle from one of the pockets of his cargo shorts. Roman didn't even wonder anymore.

“Perfect,” Dean purred, kissing Sami's cheek and then he pulled down his shorts and boxers very slowly, revealing inch after inch of skin and the roundness of Sami's ass in a teasing way that made Roman want to push him aside and do it himself.

Soon after, the room was filled with the sounds of clinking glass in rattling crates and Sami's shameless moans. Roman couldn't get as invested as he wanted to because he always had an eye on the door but the other two had definitely a very good time.


	5. Cuddle Musings

Sami had wanted to go home after that quickie and so they were back in their room at the hotel. Sometimes, when their schedules allowed it, they could spend several days together before they had to part again. Maybe that was the reason why Sami and Dean had to go for it so unrestrainedly every time they saw each other.

It had been a long day and they were all tired. As usual, Dean wrapped his arms around Sami as soon as they had crawled underneath the covers and Sami rested his head on his shoulder. Roman felt left out again, especially after what had happened at the bar. But this time he decided to just say something.

“Hey, what about me?” His tone was a bit sulky.

Sami turned around and gave him a kiss. He said: “Just come here if you feel like it.”

“He wants an extra invitation,” Dean grumbled.

“I'm just not sure sometimes,” Roman admitted. Normally he would have kept that to himself but he had had a couple of beers tonight and besides that his caution diminished more and more around them. And really, there was no reason to restrain himself in front of two crazy, oversexed guys like them.

“Ugh, come on, you know I like you,” Sami said.

“Okay, but what about the grumpy one over there?” Roman motioned his head towards Dean.

“What? I'm not grumpy.” Dean sat up to look at him. “At least, as long as nobody crosses me.”

The two men exchanged looks. Roman didn't know exactly what to make of this comment. He supposed it was some kind of warning, regarding Sami.

“That's not my intention, at all,” Roman assured him.

“Wasn't thinking that either.” Dean laid down again.

They settled in together. Sami wedged between them with Dean's arm around him. Roman didn't dare to touch him now but eventually Sami took his arm and placed it across his waist, giving him the extra invitation he obviously needed. And Roman wondered if Sami was aware of the subtle rivalry that was going on between the two men, mainly emanating from Dean. Roman didn't want to mess things up between Sami and Dean. Not at all. He liked Dean very much and it had taken some time for him to get over his jealousy when Sami had first showed up and had taken over Dean's heart in no time.

They had known each other a long time before Roman had stepped into Dean's life and obviously there had been some kind of attraction between them all along. And when they had met again it had sort of exploded. Bad timing for Roman who had just begun to develop feelings for Dean.

Strange, how things could change. Now his focus was mainly on Sami. The guy had something about him that was hard to resist.

Roman was sure he and Dean would go at each other's throats much more often if it wasn't for the carefree and vivid Sami who was game for almost everything. They could both concentrate on him and he loved the attention on top of that.

Sami had no problem with a third person in their relationship. He knew that Dean loved him more than anything because he was blessed with the gift of trust, which Dean lacked to a certain degree. It was much harder for him to believe that Sami's heart was his for real. He felt safer when he let out a slightly hidden threat in Roman's direction from time to time.


	6. Pain of Parting

Sami sat on the floor, back against the wall, his legs pulled up and chewed on his lower lip. Roman crouched down in front of him and wrapped his fingers around his bare ankles.

“It's just for a week,” he said.

“I know, but that doesn't make it any better.” Sami looked up at him with an expression that caused Roman to want to offer him a cookie and pat his hair. Instead he rubbed his hands up and down Sami's shins in a subconscious attempt to soothe him.

“I know I'm gonna survive it, dude. I'm not a baby,” Sami continued. “I'll just miss you two.”

Roman felt flattered that he was included in the missing. He and Dean had to go to England for a week on WWE business and he looked forward to it. But of course Sami, who had to stay home, did not.

Dean stepped out of the bathroom with an, actually unnecessary, towel around his hips.

“Seems like he'll have to remember how the whole masturbation thing works,” he smirked and Sami rolled his eyes.

Roman removed his hands from Sami's legs almost immediately. Not completely conscious about it but he was rather cautious. Especially since Dean had still not given him an answer to his ask for permission to fuck Sami without him.

“You know that it's not just the sex.” Sami got up and walked over to Dean. He pulled him into a tight hug and tucked his head under Dean's chin.

Roman wondered for a moment what it would be like to have all your sexual needs fulfilled by another person and not need to masturbate at all anymore. He could hardly believe that happened to anyone.

“Sami-boy, it's just a few days.” Dean returned the embrace willingly and pressed a kiss to Sami's head. “But I'm gonna miss you too.”

Roman had the feeling the two needed alone time and he said something about going down to the hotel cafeteria. He wasn't sure if they even noticed that he was leaving though.

“At least you'll have Roman with you,” Sami said into Dean's chest.

Dean snorted. “Yeah, but not even ten Romans could make up for your absence.”

That made Sami smile and he lifted his head.

“That won't stop you from fucking him though, right?”

“Is that okay with you?” Dean asked a little worried.

“Sure, whatever makes you happy.”

“Ugh, you're the best.” Dean squeezed him. “That's why I love you so much. You don't tell me what to do, you just let me be.”

“Because I'm a generous person.” Sami smirked.

“What, and I'm a possessive asshole?”

“Sometimes.” Sami's tone was playful but Dean knew there was truth to it.

“I know,” he sighed.

“You should go a bit more easy on Roman,” Sami suggested. “He doesn't want to steal me away from you. And even if, I wouldn't let him.” He cupped Dean's face with both hands and placed a sweet kiss onto his lips. He had to rise slightly on his tiptoes for that.

“Oh crap, I'm gonna miss you so much.” Dean buried his face into the crook of Sami's neck. “My sweet little Death Machine.”

Sami laughed and freed himself from Dean's grip. “That's silly, man. There's no such thing as a sweet Death Machine.”

“Yes, _you_ are,” Dean insisted. “The Sweet Death Machine Sami Callihan.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Sami chuckled quietly.

“You know, Roman asked me if it was okay if you two had sex without me,” Dean changed the subject back to the one they had before.

Sami raised his eyebrows in amusement. “And what did you say?”

“That I was going to think about it.”

“But you didn't,” Sami assumed.

“I'm going to.”

“Yeah, right. Don't be so jealous.”

“Do you want to?” Dean asked cautiously, slightly afraid of the answer.

“Honestly? I don't care. I like him and I love you and I like having sex with both of you, so either way is okay with me. It's up to you.”

“I see,” Dean grinned. “As long as you get fucked properly, you don't mind, huh?”

Sami grinned back. “You know me so well.”


	7. Sami Is Lonely

Sami wasn't used to being alone anymore and especially today he could barely stand it. So he met with two old friends he hadn't seen in a while. They went to a bar and caught up on what was happening in the other's lives. As long as Sami talked about his relationship with Dean - they wanted to know all about it, since they knew Jon Moxley from back then - he felt good but he couldn't go on about it forever and he started missing him again when the subject changed.

That was pretty pathetic and Sami decided to get some more drinks to forget about it. He went to the bar because he didn't want to wait for the waitress to come over. It was very crowded and she was already stressed out.

While he waited for his order a voice said next to him: “Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?”

He turned sideways to see a woman that appeared slightly familiar to him. “Um, I don't know,” he said cautiously.

“Sure,” she smiled brightly, “you were at the _No Name No Shame_ a few days ago. Remember? I was on the dance floor. The threesome thing.”

Now he remembered.

“Which, by the way, I'm really sorry for,” she continued laughing. “I was pretty hammered that night.”

“It's okay,” he said. Despite her apology she didn't seem embarrassed and she still smiled openly at him in a way that made him smile back without hesitation. The drinks were coming and he paid for them.

“You're here with your boys?” she asked.

“No, just with some friends.”

“Okay, well, have fun then,” she said.

“You too.” Sami returned to the table with the drinks.

 

After half an hour he decided to go home because he was bored and the alcohol didn't help either. It was stupid but some part of him refused to get out of the wonderful bubble he had lived in with Dean for the last months. And every kind of distraction would mean exactly that. He was a bit torn between the wish of getting rid of the loneliness and wallow in it.

Outside the bar he ran into the woman from the dance floor again. She leaned at the wall, apparently in need for fresh air. He gave her a nod and wanted to walk by.

“You're going home already?” she asked, moving away from the wall.

“Yeah, seems I'm not in the mood for this today.”

“I thought so. You don't look so happy like you did last time.”

He looked at her wonderingly.

“What's wrong?” She took a few steps towards him. “I mean, you don't have to tell me but you could.” She smiled again.

Sami hesitated and she went on: “You know, I think you're a nice guy and I wouldn't mind hanging out with you.” There was a sparkle in her eyes when she said that and Sami felt a rather sheepish smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

“You're pretty straight forward, huh?”

She shrugged with one shoulder. “Yeah, and a little buzzed again.”

Sami gave her a quick once-over. For some reason he had the feeling that she was trustworthy.

“Okay, I could use a little company,” he said. “Just for talking, alright?”

“Sure,” she gave him that candid smile again.

“Wanna come to my motel room with me? I've had enough of bars for tonight.”

She raised an eyebrow, mulling it over. “I don't even know your name.”

“Sami. Sami Callihan.”

“I'm Jess.” She reached out to shake his hand and then she said: “Okay, let's go.”

Sami had partly expected her to tell him that she won't go with a total stranger to his room but apparently she wasn't afraid. Maybe because she was kind of an Amazon. Sami noticed that she was a bit taller than him when they walked side by side.

She gave him a sideways glance. “I have the feeling I've seen you somewhere else before. I mean before the threesome incident.”

“I'm a pro wrestler, maybe that's why.”

“Ah, okay, maybe. Although I'm not much into wrestling,” she admitted. “At least that explains why you look so damn good.” She laughed and eyed him from head to toe.

Sami felt sheepish again. “Well, thank you.” He averted his gaze to the street. “We should grab some beers on the way.”


	8. Audacious Kiss

They sat down on the floor between the bed and the wall with their beers once they were in Sami's room. He had moved to somewhere cheaper after Dean had left for England. But he didn't mind. He had spent so much time of his life in shitty motels that he was used to it. He leaned against the wall and Jess who sat across from him watched him attentively.

“Wanna tell me why you're not so happy today?” she asked.

“It's not a big deal,” he said. “My man is overseas for a week and I miss him, is all.”

Now she looked even more curious. “The tall black-haired guy?”

Sami shook his head. “No, the other one who was standing by the bar.”

“I see.” She waited if he would say more and when he didn't, she continued: “But you two seemed pretty invested too.”

“Yeah, we have some kind of triangle relationship.”

Her face lit up. “Really? Wow, that's interesting. How is that?”

Sami played with the label on his beer bottle. “Pretty fun,” he said and laughed. Then he told her how it all had happened and she listened intently.

“You're a fascinating guy, Sami,” she said when he stopped talking.

“Yeah, and I'm taken,” he told her laughing.

She grinned. “I know, I'm just saying.”

That was the moment when Sami's phone rang. He looked at it. It was Dean. “I have to take this,” he said to Jess and got up.

“Hey.”

“ _Hey, Sami-boy, how are you? Everything okay? I miss you,”_ Dean said on the other end.

“I miss you too - but aside from that I'm fine.”

Jess smiled to herself and listened for a while. They were obviously talking about the shows and the interviews Dean had already done. Then Sami said: “Not much til the weekend. Today I hung out with some guys from CZW but it was kinda boring and then I met the woman who wanted to do a threesome with us, remember? And now we're here in my room and - “

Sami broke off because he could _hear_ the silence on the other end of the line. Or because he realized that he shouldn't tell Dean about it. Too late though. There was no reason to hide what he was doing but Dean had a slight problem with jealousy and he was thousands of miles away, not able to do anything about it. It just wasn't a good idea to bother him with this now.

“ _You took her to your room?”_ Dean asked eventually, sounding disbelieving and suspicious.

“We're just talking,” Sami said in a reassuring tone.

Jess looked up.

Dean was silent and Sami cursed himself for not keeping his mouth shut. “I swear,” he said. “I just wanted some company.”

Dean willed himself to relax. Sami had never done anything to earn his mistrust. _“Okay,”_ he said slowly.

“Mox,” Sami's voice was gentle, “I wish you were here now, I really do.”

“ _Yeah, me too.”_

Silence.

“ _Okay, well, I'll call you tomorrow,”_ Dean said and it sounded so goddamn distant. Sami closed his eyes for a moment. “Okay, bye.”

He sighed putting the phone down.

Jess got to her feet. “Do you want me to go?” she asked.

Sami looked at her. There was no reason for Dean to be worried. He wanted to prove that to himself as well. And after all, Dean was there with Roman and they had their fair share of fun too, no doubt about it.

“No, stay, it's okay.”

“You sure? I don't wanna cause any problems.”

“Yeah, I'm sure.”

Sami fetched them some new beers and they sat down again but the conversation wouldn't flow so easily anymore. Sami was a little downcast after his talk with Dean, and Jess wanted to cheer him up.

“Hey, don't look so sad. He will be fine.”

“Sure. He just gets a bit possessive sometimes. But he has Roman with him and I'm all alone, he should grant me a little company, right?”

Jess nodded. “Absolutely. Especially when it's such a harmless person like me.” She grinned when Sami laughed at that.

“I don't think you're harmless at all,” he objected.

“What?” She feigned indignation. “I haven't done anything, have I?”

Sami gave her a crooked smile. “Yet.”

Jess regarded him with a glowing look. She took a swig from her bottle before she put it down and scooted closer towards him. He watched her with wide eyes.

“You're so fucking handsome,” she said. The big smile on her face made it sound much more like an innocent statement than a hit on and Sami wasn't sure what to make of it. With certainty the drinks he had had were adding to his confusion and when she put her hand on his cheek he let it happen.

And when she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth he let her as well.

Then his phone rang.

It was Dean again. Wanting to ease the bad feeling he had.

“ _Sami, I didn't mean to be a dick about it. It's just I can't stand the thought that you're with someone else right now.”_

“We're just hanging out. How often do you want me to say it?”

Dean groaned on the other end. Sami could hear his desperation. “Look, you have Roman, why can't I have a - “

“ _Wait, wait, wait,”_ Dean cut him off, _“you said you were just talking!”_

“We are!” Sami's voice got louder. “Don't you have anything better to do than check on me every five minutes? You know I'm all yours. You should fucking trust me. This here doesn't mean anything.”

“ _How am I supposed to know you_ _'_ _r_ _e_ _telling the truth?”_ Dean got more and more annoyed by his own insecurity and his inability to just relax and he fell into the old habit of accusing other people to distract from it.

Suddenly there was Roman's voice on the other end. Apparently he had taken the phone away from Dean. _“Hey, Sami, I'm sorry for this,”_ he said. _“I'm gonna take care of him now.”_ And he hung up.

Sami threw the phone on the bed. He bit his lip to prevent the string of curses he had for Dean come out of his mouth. Then he looked at Jess who was standing at the foot of the bed.

“I guess you want me to leave now,” she said and when Sami opened his mouth she continued: “Hey, don't worry, I understand. I know I was a little bit too much. That's just me. I can't help it. When I see something I like - “ She shrugged and broke off.

Sami felt bad. For all of it. He couldn't really blame her. “It was fun until...“

“It's okay. No hard feelings.” She smiled, a hand on the door knob. “It's gonna be alright when he's back.”

Sami nodded and shut the door behind her. He leaned against it and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He would have stopped her anyway if Dean hadn't called in the very moment as if he had known what was going on. He would have.


	9. Weak Moment

Sami picked them up at the airport and Dean almost knocked him over with his passionate welcome. Roman tried not to feel too awkward while the other superstars laughed or turned away embarrassed.

So far it seemed like nothing had ever happened and the two were just happy to see each other again. Of course it all led to the three of them naked on the hotel bed not much later and Dean had Sami on his hands and knees in front of him, thrusting into him like he had been sex-starved for months.

“You missed that, huh?” he growled into Sami's ear while he pulled him up and held him with both arms pressed against his chest.

“Oh… you bet,” Sami groaned.

Dean had to make a point that Sami belonged to him. He had tried really hard to let it go but jealousy and mistrust had been eating away at him the whole time.

“I bet you jerked off a lot thinking about me.”

Roman rubbed his hand over his face, almost hoping it would be over soon.

Sami didn't answer that one. He couldn't, he was busy breathing.

“Or did you fuck that bitch you picked up at the bar?”

“What?” Sami wanted to stop moving but Dean kept going.

“Oh dear Lord,” Roman groaned and sat back on his heels.

“Did you?”

“No… oh… Mox...” Sami grabbed Roman's shoulder for support.

“What did you do?” Dean's fingers dug into Sami's flesh.

“We… talked,” Sami panted.

“Come on, stop it, Dean,” Roman tried.

Sami couldn't think straight anymore. Dean's dick pounded into his sweet spot forcefully.

“And she?” Dean went on breathlessly, “Did she only talk too?” He remembered very well that this woman had wanted to do a threesome with Sami and Roman and had had the audacity to just ask for it.

Sami screwed his eyes shut somewhere between pain and pleasure. “She... kissed me.”

Dean stopped. He fucking knew it.

“But I didn't kiss her back,” Sami continued. He tried to look over his shoulder at Dean. “Then you called and then she left. That's all, I swear.”

Roman held his breath while Sami tried to catch his. There was a moment of silence and nobody moved until Dean picked up the pace again. Roman released the air he had been holding in and Sami closed his eyes, giving in to the sweet sensation Dean was causing with his hard thrusts.

Dean tried to hold back his frustration. Okay, Sami hadn't encouraged the woman but nevertheless he had been right. This wasn't over yet. He tightened his grip around Sami's waist and fucked him hard. Roman almost wanted to step in but Sami seemed to like it, judging by the 'oh god, yes'es and 'fuck me's leaving his mouth between his loud moans.

When Dean was done with him he pulled out and climbed off of the bed. “Traitor,” he said and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him firmly.

 

Sami sat there a bit shocked. His brain didn't work due to the fact that Dean had left him completely unraveled but without making him come. The meanest kind of revenge. And absolutely uncalled for, Roman thought. He touched Sami's arm. “You okay?”

Sami looked at him. “No.” His gaze dropped to his aching dick and without another word Roman wrapped his hand around it and finished the job with a few hard strokes. Sami sank against his shoulder in relief. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

Dean came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. He threw his leather jacket on and headed towards the door. “I'm outta here, don't wait for me.”

He hated himself right now. Should the others hate him as well. He didn't deserve any better.

Sami sat up to call him back but he was gone before he could open his mouth. Roman felt anger boiling up inside of him. “Such an asshole,” he murmured. Then he turned back to Sami who crawled underneath the blanket. “Did he hurt you?”

Sami shook his head. “No.”

Roman had his doubts but he had seen Sami's face and heard the noises he had made during Dean's reckless onslaught, so he more or less had to believe him.

“Nevertheless, he has no right to treat you like this.”

“No, he doesn't.” Sami avoided his gaze and looked straight ahead.

Roman felt the need to console him but Sami didn't seem like he wanted to be touched or even talked to at the moment. So he slid underneath the covers and fell silent.


	10. Learn To Trust

Dean returned in the middle of the night. He climbed onto the bed where Sami was sound asleep and he brushed a strand of hair gently out of his face.

“Where have you been?” Roman asked in a low voice, supporting himself on one elbow. He felt kind of protective over the sleeping Sami.

“I walked around a bit,” Dean mumbled, not taking his eyes off of Sami.

“You were drinking, right?” Roman accused him. He really wanted to give him a piece of his mind.

But Dean shook his head, finally looking up at him. “No. Or do you smell any alcohol on me? I just wanted to clear my head.”

Roman scrutinized him with narrowed eyes. Before he could open his mouth to speak though, Dean said: “I know I acted like a complete piece of shit, okay. That's why I wanna apologize now.”

“Now? Come on, let the poor guy sleep. Do it in the morning.”

Sami stirred. “I'm awake already,” he grumbled. “Who could sleep with you two talking next to their ear anyway.”

“Sorry,” Roman said.

“Sami,” Dean put a hand on his shoulder to make him turn around. “I'm an asshole. I'm sorry for treating you like this.”

Sami's expression gave away that he was expecting something else. But it didn't come. He sat up, leaning against the headboard. “That's not what this is all about, Mox.”

Dean looked confused.

“You don't get it, do you? It's about trust. You don't trust me. That's why you got so angry and all. I told you ten times that nothing happened with Jess and me but you just couldn't leave it alone.”

“How am I supposed to know you're telling me the truth, huh? You even lied about the kiss.”

“I didn't lie! It just… it doesn't matter because I wanna be with _you_. Get that in your stupid head!”

They glared at each other.

“And even if I had fucked her it wouldn't make a difference either because it wouldn't compromise our relationship. Like it doesn't when I have sex with Roman!” Sami continued.

Dean swallowed. That wasn't at all what he wanted to hear. Reason was lost on him in this case. It didn't matter that Sami was technically right. All he could hear was betrayal and rejection. Like it had happened to him so many times before.

“So I was right then,” Dean said.

“No! Fuck… did you even listen?” Sami shouted.

“Well, that went south,” Roman commented from the background.

Sami's head snapped around. “Don't talk as if this is any of your concern. Get out, both of you.”

“What? What did I do?” Roman protested.

Dean suddenly realized that he had gone too far. When Sami started yelling, something had to be really off. And in this case it was him. A slight fear took hold of his guts.

“Sami - “

“No. Leave me alone.” He threw himself back onto the mattress and pulled the covers up to his face, turning his back towards Dean.

“Let's talk tomorrow again, okay?” Dean tried to save at least a bit of the situation.

Sami didn't answer.

“Please?”

“Alright, whatever,” Sami grumbled into the pillow.

Dean got off of the bed and beckoned Roman to do the same.

“Why do _I_ have to leave? I didn't do anything.” Roman pouted.

“Just… come on,” Dean said impatiently. They gathered their things and left the room.

Sami was angry. Not only with Dean but also with himself. He hadn't done anything wrong and yet he felt a bit guilty. He hadn't wanted to kiss Jess and he wouldn't have let her continue but could he ever be really sure about it? Dean's interrupting call had robbed him of the opportunity to prove it. Then again, he had no wish to be with anyone else than Dean. Roman was a nice addition from time to time but all he really wanted was his Mox and he needed him to trust him. He didn't want to have a life full of anxious calls at midnight when they were in different countries or be treated like a faithless slut every time Dean suspected anything.

 

The next morning Roman and Dean went to breakfast and found Sami already there. Dean had an uneasy feeling inside his stomach since he had woken up without Sami by his side, like it should be. He managed to shove it aside based on the fact that Sami had always been understanding and tolerant so far. But when he saw his face, his stomach dropped again.

“Morning, you still mad at me?” he asked and sat down across from him.

Roman had excused himself and went to the buffet. He didn't want to disturb their make up talk. But he realized soon enough that there wasn't any making up because Sami left only a minute later, leaving Dean behind at the table with his hands over his face.

Roman put his plate down and took only his cup of coffee back to the table. “What happened?”

Dean rubbed his face with both hands and he needed a while to answer. Roman got more and more concerned.

“He said 'come back when you made up your mind about trusting me'.”

Dean looked forlorn for a moment and Roman was genuinely surprised. Sami not willing to take Dean's shit and forgive him right away?

“Looks like I really fucked up this time.” Dean folded his arms on the surface of the table and put his forehead on them. “Shit, what am I gonna do, Roman?” There was desperation in his voice.

 

 


	11. Fix Your Relationship

Sami didn't see Dean or Roman over the next days. He had to go to another town anyway because he had a match there and so he was spared from finding an excuse to leave. It was incredibly hard for him to leave Dean like that but it needed to be done if he didn't want to be treated like a possession his whole life. Sami's heartache was no less than Dean's and the only thing that could keep him from crawling into a dark hole and cry was wrestling - like so many times in his life.

When he entered the ring he saw a familiar face in the crowd: Jess. She was sitting right behind the barricade and smiled at him.

She found him afterwards.

“I thought you weren't into wrestling,” he said to her, not exactly bummed to see her.

“Yeah, I figured I had to see _you_ wrestle before I form an opinion,” she answered with a wink. “I liked it by the way.”

Then she tilted her head to the side. “You still don't look happy.”

“Really? And I thought I was quite a good actor.”

“You are but I can see it anyway.”

Sami regarded her with a thoughtful look and she laughed. That was exactly what he needed right now, a cheerful person.

“Wanna grab some drinks with me?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure,” she nodded enthusiastically and he couldn't help but smile.

“Don't get the wrong idea, okay?”

“Of course not. Just talking. I know the drill by now.”

 

They went to a local bar and sat down in some dimly lit corner where nobody would bother them. It happened sometimes that fans followed him around and tried to get in touch with him. Today he really didn't feel up to it but being with Jess was okay.

He told her what had happened between Dean and him and Jess felt bad because of her part in the whole story.

“It wasn't your fault,” Sami assured her. “I guess it would have happened anyway sooner or later. And I just don't wanna end up completely whipped.”

“Who does?”

Sami rotated his beer bottle on its coaster. “It hurts nonetheless,” he said looking up. It felt safe to admit this to her. Maybe because she was a woman. Maybe because she was always so straight forward herself.

“I can imagine,” she said sympathetically, holding his gaze for a long moment. She leaned forward a bit. “I almost feel bad for saying this right now… but I'm starting to fall for you, Sami.”

Again her beaming smile made it hard for him to evaluate the seriousness of her words.

“I'm aware of your situation. I'm not ignoring it. I just don't think it's healthy to keep those things to myself,” she elaborated.

For a brief moment Sami considered to go for it, just to pay Dean back and hurt him but in the next second he was ashamed of himself for thinking that. So he looked her in the eyes and said: “I'm flattered, really. But the thing is, I'm not available. I just ain't.”

She nodded. “God, you're always so nice. Doesn't make it any easier though.”

“Sorry, I try to be nasty next time.” He chuckled. “But, Jess, you're definitely friendship material. You wanna be my friend?”

She groaned inwardly at the sight of him, looking at her expectantly with his big green eyes. But she pulled herself together and nodded. “Sure, I'll be your friend.”

 

After three beers and a couple of tequila shots they decided to go out and get some fresh air. For a while they just stood there, leaning against a brick wall and fell silent. Then Jess stepped in front of him and said: “You should do something about that sadness in your face. I can't look at it anymore.”

He lifted his arms to the side in some kind of inviting gesture. “Well, cheer me up then. What are friends for?”

She closed the distance between them and cradled the side of his face in her hand. The fact that he had to look up at her a little was melting her heart even more.

“Do friends do that kind of thing?” she asked quietly with a slight smile on her lips.

“No.”

She leaned in and kissed him.

He didn't push her away.

“That's something friends don't do either, right?” she chuckled.

“No, not at all.” Sami shook his head.

“Well, I suppose I must be a really bad friend then.”

“Who cares,” he said and pulled her in. It was a proper kiss this time and she shoved him against the wall. He felt her full body press into him and that made him realize what he was doing. He wasn't used to feeling breasts anymore. She sensed his sudden tension and pulled back.

“I really don't wanna get you in trouble, Sami, but, fuck, do I want you.”

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His hands were still on her hips and his brain was apparently on stand-by.

“I'm a little confused here,” she continued. “You said you weren't available. And now this...”

He pushed himself away from the wall and from her. “Emotionally. I meant emotionally,” he tried to find an explanation.

“What, and physically you are?” she asked snickering.

Sami turned away and groaned: “I don't know. I don't know what to do.”

She sighed. “Okay, then I'm gonna tell you.” She put her hands on his shoulders and made him look at her. “Go and fix your relationship.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. I Want You Back

Sami slept on the couch in the office at CZW. Someone had stolen his car with all his stuff inside while he was at a meeting there and now he had no money and no phone and had to wait until the next morning before he could do anything about it. So they had let him stay at the office.

Unfortunately Dean had chosen the same day to finally sort things out with Sami and had called him about a hundred times until the phone was turned off. Dean knew that Sami wouldn't ignore him like that and he began to worry.

A less impatient man would have waited until the next day and tried again but when Dean had set his mind on something he had to have it right then and there. So he called numerous people til he found out where Sami was and what had happened and although it was late he started out for CZW headquarters immediately. He would probably even have if he hadn't been in the vicinity. That was Dean - impulsive and passionate when it came to something important to him.

 

Dean stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. The room was only dimly lit by the street lamps outside the windows. He saw Sami lying on the couch, covered with a green blanket. His heart ached at the sight. How much he had missed him.

He walked over and woke him gently with one hand on his shoulder. “Sami-boy.”

Sami opened his eyes.

“Mox. What are you doing here?” He sat up and wrapped his arms around him, nothing but glad that he was here.

They held each other tightly for a while. “God, I missed you,” Dean mumbled into Sami's neck.

Eventually Sami leaned back and asked: “How did you know I'm here?”

“I had to make a bunch of phone calls but I was successful as you can see.”

“But, why are you here?”

Dean took Sami's hand in his. “I want you back.” He rubbed his thumb gently over the back of his hand. “I love you so much.”

He paused to wait for any reaction but Sami was only looking at him with wide eyes, waiting for more. So he went on: “I can't promise you that I'm never gonna be jealous again or that my trust issues are gone all of a sudden but what I can promise you is that I'm doing my best to work on it, and I wanna trust you. It wasn't fair how I treated you and I honestly never wanted to hurt you.”

He squeezed Sami's hand anxiously. “Say something.”

Sami smiled and reached for Dean's other hand.

“I didn't want to hurt you either,” he said. “And it wasn't right what I did, knowing how you would feel about it. At least I shouldn't have told you,” he added with a grin. “But, you know what she said to me?”

Of course Dean knew what 'she' Sami was referring to. “What?”

“She said I should go and fix my relationship.”

Dean mulled this over. “Well, then I don't have to kill her at least.”

“Good, I don't want you to go to jail.”

“So you wanna give us another chance?” Dean asked hopefully.

“Of course. I can't tell you how happy I am that you came here - “

Dean took Sami's face between his hands and kissed him slowly and tenderly. Sami could feel it deep down in his guts and he leaned into Dean's touch.

“Let's get you outta here,” Dean said.

 

They arrived at Dean's empty hotel room and Sami asked. “Where's Roman?”

“He hasn't talked to me since you left.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he said I shouldn't treat you like this and that I'm a macho and a hypocrite and other things that weren't very nice.”

Sami raised his eyebrows in surprise. “And I thought he would be all over you as soon as I was gone.”

“What? No.” Dean shook his head. “Not at all. I think he likes you way more than me.”

Sami walked over to him and took him into his arms, leaning his head against his shoulder.

“I love you more than anything, Dean,” he said.

Dean closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the black-haired head. He was touched, more than he would ever admit.

“Hey, you called me Dean for the first time,” he then noticed.

“I have to get used to it some time.”

“I like it when you call me Mox. You don't have to stop with it for my sake.”

Sami lifted his head smiling. “Okay, Mox, let's go to bed. I'm so tired.”

They left their clothes behind on the floor and climbed into the bed together. At last they both were where they belonged again - in each other's arms.

“I couldn't sleep without you,” Dean confessed, pulling Sami in tightly. Their bodies fit together so well - Dean's long, lean one and Sami's short, stocky one. Dean wrapped his leg around Sami too. “Please never leave me again.”

“You turned into a sap while I was away?” Sami teased him.

“Seems you made me into one,” Dean countered and kissed Sami's face. “Don't ever tell anyone.”

“I promise. I don't want you to get sappy with anyone else.”

“So you're practically saying you want all my sap to yourself?”

Sami rolled his eyes at Dean's dirty grin. “Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying.”

“You're such a sweet talker.”

“Shut up now. I'm really tired. You know, I couldn't sleep so well either without you.”

Dean pulled Sami's head against his chest and closed his eyes with a broad smile on his face.

A little while later he remembered something and he turned towards the nightstand, careful not to wake Sami, who was sound asleep already. He fetched his phone and sent Roman a message:

_I got Sami back!_

 

In the early morning hours Roman sneaked into their room and lay down next to them without waking them up.


	13. Main Event DP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the title of this one is really bad xD. I can't stop laughing though - I got such a dirty mind, sorry.

When Sami woke up in the morning he found another warm body next to him. Turning around he saw Roman and smiled. He put his arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. Roman opened his eyes. He had been awake for a while.

“Hey,” he gave him one of the irresistible Roman smiles. “So glad to have you back.” With one hand he cupped Sami's face and pulled him close with the other. “Not only Dean has missed you.”

He felt Sami's warm skin through the fabric of his t-shirt since Sami wasn't wearing one and he buried his face into his neck, inhaling the beloved scent.

“How did _you_ get in here?” Dean's voice came from the other side of the bed and Roman let go of Sami.

“You left the door open, like always.”

“Oh.”

They exchanged cautious looks.

“Do you forgive me?” Dean asked eventually.

“I do. When Sami did, I can too.”

Dean reached over and pulled Roman in for a kiss. Sami watched from underneath with a smirk.

“Keep going, that's hot,” he said.

Dean threaded his fingers into Roman's hair and opened his mouth. Sami saw their tongues sliding against each other. The soft moan coming from Roman let the blood in Sami's body go down to his lower regions and he squirmed pleasantly between the sheets.

Eventually they let go of each other and turned to kiss Sami. Dean first, then Roman, then Dean again while Roman moved his lips down Sami's neck, biting a little here and there, licking the soft skin. Sami moaned. Even more when Roman's hand wandered up his stomach to his chest and brushed a nipple. Dean's tongue ravished the inside of his mouth in a sloppy kiss, before he went down the other side of his neck, much rougher than Roman, who was always so tender. Having both of it at the same time was more arousing than Sami could take. He broke free from another wet kiss from Dean with a gasp.

“I want you both inside of me,” he breathed.

Dean and Roman looked at each other. The latter swallowed, the former grinned.

“You mean both of us at the same time, right?” Dean asked to be sure.

Sami nodded.

“We're gonna make you feel so good.” Dean kissed him sweetly and then waved for Roman to fetch the lube. He continued kissing and caressing Sami until Roman returned with the bottle. He was a bit nervous but Dean seemed very confident about what they were going to do and he settled for having to follow Dean's instructions here.

Dean pulled the covers away and revealed their naked bodies. Roman got rid of his own clothes quickly. All three of them were hard and Sami spread his legs. Dean pushed them apart even further and Roman gulped as he watched Dean's fingers sliding into him slowly. Sami grabbed the pillows and moaned. Dean motioned for Roman to join him and they started to stretch him both. Four fingers moving in and out and around, hands stroking his dick until Sami was panting, with his head thrown back. Whether Dean nor Roman could take their eyes off of him.

Dean leaned down to him. “You ready, sweetie?”

Sami could only nod. Dean ordered Roman to lie on his back and Sami climbed on top of him facing him. He let himself slide down slowly on Roman's dick, biting the inside of his lip. Roman grabbed his thighs, moaning at the sensation, not looking away from Sami's lust blown dark eyes.

Dean busied himself coating his own dick with lube while Sami rode Roman's slowly to get used to being filled like this. Roman tensed a little when Dean moved behind Sami and in between Roman's legs.

“Relax, both of you,” he said and pushed Sami gently forward so he had better access. Roman took care of stroking Sami's dick while Dean prepared him with his fingers before pushing in along Roman. Sami groaned and whimpered, scrunching his face, trying to breathe evenly. Roman almost couldn't watch it, but the sensation of Dean's cock pressed so firmly against his own by Sami's tight walls of flesh captivated his senses completely for a moment. When Sami's breathing calmed down a bit Dean began to move very slowly and Roman went with him.

Nothing had ever felt so good in his life.

Sami was trembling. He grabbed Dean's arm for support. “Hold me.” His voice was husky and breathless. Dean wrapped his arms around Sami's waist. “I got you,” he whispered and pressed his cheek against the sweaty side of Sami's head. Roman watched all of it wide-eyed and they picked up the pace a little. Sami went almost completely limp in Dean's arms. He leaned his head back, mouth open, eyes closed, breathing hard. Roman sat up and supported himself on his elbows to have better leverage. Sami groaned. “Oh god...”

Feeling encouraged by that Roman rocked his hips up a little harder at the new angle and elicited another loud moan. “Yes… right there...”

Sami started to move too and Roman rolled his eyes in the back of his head. Dean slapped his thigh. “Hey, don't you dare come before Sami.”

Roman concentrated on the wall across from him because watching what they were doing would send him over the edge much sooner. It was hard enough already with them moving faster now, both fucking Sami, who was already a sweaty mess, one hand tangled in Dean's hair, moaning incoherently.

“Fuck… this is so good…yes, like that... more… “

And they gave him more. Both thrusting into him simultaneously, squeezed together, until Dean felt him tense. Sami pulled at Dean's hair roughly when he came with a ragged moan against Dean's neck. The tension went through Sami's whole body and pulled the other two with him into their orgasms. They rode it out with a few last thrusts before almost collapsing onto each other.

Dean pulled back carefully and lifted Sami off of Roman, who was still lying there with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Sami slumped down onto the mattress. He couldn't keep himself upright with his shaky legs. Dean sank down beside him, with a happy sigh.

It took them a while to speak again. Roman was the first one, turning towards Sami: “I hope we didn't hurt you too bad?”

Sami answered with a lazy grin: “No, you hurt me very good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for putting up with my silly fantasies ^^
> 
> Thanks especially to mymel0dy for writing so many encouraging comments! <3


End file.
